User talk:Ajraddatz
Hello, Ajraddatz here! I am the latest admin on the My LEGO Network Wiki. If you need any help, feel free to ask! Unlike the other admins here, I can help you with both wiki-related stuff and MLN. This does not include asking for Items. If you need Items, please view the Trade Market. Enough with that, talk away! Admin Congrats on Admin!-- 12:56, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks! 13:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Your Welcome!-- 18:35, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Admin! Well Arj I had a feeling you were going to be and admin and now you are! Congrats buddy (this means lots o clicks on your symbiosis mod.)-- 13:30, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks again. 13:32, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::No problem i'm clicking now!-- 13:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::Done yet? 14:05, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Well sorry for not getting back to you but yeah I'm done =)-- 22:33, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks :) 22:35, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::Anytime buddy.-- 22:39, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Admin!! Hey ho! Congrats for you being now an Admin! I wish you good luck in this new world! :) 13:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, thanks. 13:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Ironic You know its ironic that your avatars helmet is in the shape of an A.-- 22:51, 24 August 2009 (UTC) :Weird. 22:53, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::It was written in lego for you to be admin.-- 22:54, 24 August 2009 (UTC) ::Well done the clicks.-- 13:16, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yay! Thanks! 14:28, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Admin I wasnt for you or against you, because i barely knew you. Now i realize you are so helpful . Congrats. 18:39, 25 August 2009 (UTC) :Thanks. Don't worry, I won't take it personally. 23:00, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Harvest the bricks are still coming just i didn't want to over click.-- 00:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Oh, OK. Just tell me when you are done :) ::Done.-- 00:21, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Sweet! Harvesting. 00:22, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::I'll try for tomorrow. -- 00:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) RFA Hey I would like your opinion on me becoming an admin. Here is my RFA. Thanks for voting! -- 12:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry about that. An admin deleted my RFA because I do not have 500 mainspace edits. Could you please state your opinion on my talk page? Thanks. -- 22:46, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, I am that admin :P 22:48, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Yeh :D -- 22:52, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Grey brick clicks Here they come. (more are coming later.)-- 12:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) If your done harvesting I've got some more clicks.-- 22:18, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Yups, I is done. 22:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Great more are coming up.-- 22:25, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah now I have another lightworm mod!-- 22:51, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yay! It really helps, I would get yet another, but it would put me back about 10 days, and I would only get 1 more Transparent brick per day. 22:53, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Well it does help my trans bricks are doubled! plus I already get 3 per day this just gives me four per day! -- 22:55, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Whoa, you are up to 4 Lightworms? Nice. I get a steady 13 Transparent Bricks per day, and if you could click 25 times on a lightworm while you are on my page it would be appreciated. Also, I think that I will click your lightworms when I can, it is the least I can do to thank you. 23:02, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Oh no i don't have four light worms just someone clicks them every day. (do to a trade ;D )-- 23:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hehe, that is good. 23:05, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Yep oh and if we could do a block and click trade that would be great! Nebs are for you a new blueprint for me.-- 23:08, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Ya, I am always suckering people into that one ;). Tomorrow is when I can do that, cause Kjhf got my clicks today. 23:10, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Ah I see to bad i have school tomorrow :)-- 23:11, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Me too. Do you live in Canada or something? 23:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yep I live in canada. -- 23:14, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :::Hang on I have to go for a bit just drop a message.-- 23:15, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, me too! Could you tell by the flag as my avatar? What city do you live in? 23:16, 26 August 2009 (UTC) Me guess... (scrolling up to the top of the page...) CANADA! -- 23:19, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::My last message for a few hours is a reply: Calgary! -- 23:35, 26 August 2009 (UTC) :Really? This is weird. Me to! What school are you going to? I am starting at Scarlett. 23:37, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ::I'm going to valley creek middle school.-- 00:53, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Neat. 00:57, 27 August 2009 (UTC) ::Yeah...-- 01:05, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Old Timer Hey you and me have something in common! I have made 3 Lego pages including MLN too! 03:46, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, I noticed on your page. Do you know how long you have been in the LEGO Club? I think that I have been in it since 2002. 03:47, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Sorry i can't remember. A while though. 03:50, 27 August 2009 (UTC) user name code /** Username replace function (Template:USERNAME) ******************************* * Inserts user name into * Originally by Splarka * New version by Spang */ function UserNameReplace() { if(typeof(disableUsernameReplace) != 'undefined' && disableUsernameReplace || wgUserName null) return; var n = YAHOO.util.Dom.getElementsByClassName('insertusername', 'span', document.getElementById('bodyContent')); for ( var x in n ) { nx.innerHTML = wgUserName; } } addOnloadHook(UserNameReplace); -- 19:56, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Sure thing =D. Harvesting Time once again to harvest grey brick Arjaddatz. by the ay your name is derived from a nevadan prince.-- 22:29, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :Lol, nice to know. BTW, I am getting black bricks now, so if you could click my new gauntlets transmuting pools instead of my symbio, then we would both get waaay more grey bricks, because I could also click on your pools. 22:30, 27 August 2009 (UTC) :In fact, every day, can we both click once on each of our transmuting pools, and then click 3 times on each of our Nebular Crystal Mine Mods? This will make R9 fly by. ::I like the idea and i am still trying to get the neb mine mod.-- 02:04, 28 August 2009 (UTC) :::Oh never mind its on my page.-- 02:11, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Re: 50 clix to Pet Robot Regarding those 50 clix, coud u put this order in my shop?-- 03:25, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Template:Rollback I now tried to make a Rollback Template. You aren't on IRC anymore so I will have to tell you here. I am not very good in making complicated Templates so I took the one from the Barnstar and edited it, I chose a new color, background color, picture and text. Please say if I could do anything better. If you like if i'll put it on as a Template (the example is on my Sandbox). 12:31, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Clicks I clicked alot today by the way put more gauntlet trans pools on ur page.-- 16:41, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :I will see what I can do. Thanks! ::Well I clicked the modules. thanks! by the way I have a neb mine set up care to click it?-- 19:59, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, if you can click mine =D ::No problem.-- 20:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) :::3 times please- I can do the same. ::::Sorry I only had one autominer But I'll have more. Gotta go bye.-- 20:06, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Okay I was able to pay you back!-- 21:01, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Grey bricks I'm going to click again. so put up your gauntlet mods up.-- 15:38, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :Yay! Thanks. ::Great!!! please activate your gauntlet mods.-- 15:57, 30 August 2009 (UTC) :::It is set up- all 4 of them! Would it be OK for you to click each once, then let me harvest them and set up again? Thanks ::::Umm arj... it looks like every time i click on them they don't do anything are you sure you set them up?-- 16:08, 30 August 2009 (UTC) : They are set up, unfortunately White Bricks don't get you a grey brick per click. To make up for this, I can click you pool. :::::Thanks-- 16:15, 30 August 2009 (UTC) ::::::P.s. hope you like the nebs that were sent to yeah ;)-- 16:28, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Cluck cluck Hey how do you make your page go cluck cluck. -- 02:36, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :state secret, sorry ;) :Grumble, grumble. Don't tell ;) Hey could you add some code to the common.js to get number mainspace edits? -- 02:46, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :No, unfortunately. I do not know of a code that can do that... Then you and me should try to find some code that would work. Maybe it is hidden in the wiki help somewhere... -- 02:50, 31 August 2009 (UTC) 50 clicks Remember You Still Owe Me 50 Clicks :Actually, I owe you nothing. I never received 50 clicks. If I had, then I would be the proud owner of 5 Black LEGO Bricks. Over 8 hours between when you said you would click, and when I harvested, I only got a grand total of 2 black bricks, one from the daily automatic generation and one from 10 clicks for an item. O woops well sorry, YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD ME!!!!-- 08:18, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Question As FB100Z was, and currently still is, inactive, was it Omega who promoted you to the grand level of administrator? Or was FB100Z active for a minute, promoted you, and then went inactive? (I have to admit, I'm kinda jealous of your promotion. A long time ago, I was a normal user, Kjhf was a normal user, and you didn't exist. Now, both you and Kjhf are administrators, and I'm STILL a normal user. :P) 19:14, 31 August 2009 (UTC) it was one of the completly inactive bcrats. ajr told me on IRC, but i foget which one :It was Rakshi. I asked him to on MLNO. Grey bricks hey Arj another day another batch o grey bricks, and soon I will have a pet robot :)-- 21:28, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :That will be good :) ::Yep in fact I need 5 more nebs and 3 more transparent bricks and I can make it!-- 22:14, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::Can you harvest your gauntlets?-- 22:17, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Harvested, I see you clicked on my Neb Mine as well, how many times did you click? ::Twice.-- 22:21, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :::Mind clicking once more? Thanks, if yes. ::::of course. (on the gauntlets or the neb mine.?)-- 22:22, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Hehe, both, if possible =D :::::Okay I already clicked on ur gauntlet but It wasted three of my white bricks because i didn't collect my grey bricks.-- 22:26, 31 August 2009 (UTC) :Ok then, but I will click on your t pool. ::Thanks.-- 22:30, 31 August 2009 (UTC) MLNWiki Store Logo Okay, I now made the logo so far. Before I upload I need to know something: Is the store called "My Lego Network Store" or "My Lego Network Wiki Store"? I'll upload then and send you my raw logo. You may then say if something can be improved. 14:47, September 1, 2009 (UTC) :Well, the store is called "My Lego Network Wiki Store" and I just upoladed two examples of the Logo. The better one can be used and the other one can be deleted. : :Hope you like it! :) 16:03, September 2, 2009 (UTC) ::They both look good to me :). Let me see where I can use 'em. we see too much of echo so u need sumthing new. I reckon The LU one is better-- 08:13, September 3, 2009 (UTC) :Just use one logo. I also thought to add some (mailable!) Items below, floating around. Or shall I leave it like this? Add the logo to the top of the page, thats what I made it. :) Oh and we could make a poll out of this. 14:02, September 3, 2009 (UTC) help Can I sell lego club codes? I would do 1 click for a random code. :not on the wiki in general sorry but on the IRC is a possibility.-- 21:12, September 1, 2009 (UTC) In this wiki are provided all kinds of codes.-- 21:14, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Yes but he means like the club badge code i think and it is kindove against the polices to release those codes.-- 21:15, September 1, 2009 (UTC) alright. Please sign your name with --~~~~ -- 23:21, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Grey bricks come and gone I've clicked again. and i am now harvesting black bricks within a week I should have enough to click your mantle trans mods.-- 21:12, September 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Clickin the symbio mod now.-- 21:19, September 2, 2009 (UTC) Can I have those space fuel cells now?-- 01:05, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Solar Power Cells, and I sent 4 instead of the 2 you gave me :) ::Oh thanks :)-- 01:08, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Help! I tryed making a archive but now my old talkpage is still my talk page!-- 14:55, September 4, 2009 (UTC) 50 clicks I was only able to give you 50 clicks :( because I had a very big trade on my market but My clicks will return later this week. )-- 21:35, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :That is fine. Could you spend a mere 3 clicks on my Neb Mine also ;D ::Yep p.s. could you help me get 50 trans bricks.-- 21:53, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Sure, clicking 25 times now. Perhaps 25 more later. A bit busy right now :( ::::Thanks Arj.-- 21:57, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Mlnlink Hey the reason why I changed the mlnlink template is because someone might want to change the color of the link and I made it posible so could you please put it back. -- 23:03, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :No, your modifications disabled the template. I also no not see how it could be beneficial, but if you wanted to experiment in your userspace until it works then go ahead. Once you are done, I will look over it. I tested it. And it worked before. -- 23:06, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :No, it didn't. If any user didn't have the full template imputed, then it doesn't work. Ok I'll show you that it worked. I am going to make a template under mlnLink. -- 23:10, September 4, 2009 (UTC) :Could you just create a new template for it? Make it here. The template is here. -- 23:20, September 4, 2009 (UTC)